


Sworn In Oath

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Chance Meetings, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Injury Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: The universe was vast and had her own cruel ways of causing things to happen. Whether they were good or bad, Ásta couldn’t help but notice that the things that have happened to her was a mixed bag of good and bad things.However, over all, they may just be bad.Life on Sakaar got easier for Ásta through the years after she ended up landing in a trash heap after taking a fall from the Bifrost and going through a wormhole. She knew it was only going to become harder when she heard a familiar voice talking to another scrapper in the city about where he could possibly find their leader of sorts.





	1. The Dream of Memories

Ásta remembers everything that happened the days following up to when she fell off the Bifrost. She could depict every little detail. 

Like the color of armor she wore when she went off with Loki, Thor, Sif, and The Warrior’s Three to fight in Jotunheim. That was dusted in gold.

The color Loki was when he rushed to find her after the battle, shaking in fear. That was blue.

The scream that was heard all the way from the palace when Thor was cast out of Asgard as she sat outside on the steps. It was.. painful.

Ásta remembers probably too much for her own good, but it almost didn’t matter the second she had stumbled off the Bifrost when she was in the midst of training with Sif.

Sif had insisted they practice Ásta’s sword fighting, since she had gotten caught in a tight spot when they’d stormed into Jotunheim. She had to rely mostly on her powers, and Sif was worried for no reason, for Ásta was an amazing sorceress. Almost as good as Frigga herself.

Maybe Sif calculated that she would fall off, now that Ásta is looking at it.

Ásta was a good fighter. She wasn’t as good as Sif, but she could get close.

Just like how she got close to the edge of the Bifrost, blocking Sif’s sword from cutting her head off before she was shoved promptly over the edge of the multi-colored bridge.

In retaliation, Ásta was quick to grab the edge of the bridge, her sword already falling into the galaxy below her as she yelled at Sif to help her.

Ásta wish she could have heard what Sif said, but it seemed harsh as if they hadn’t been friends for centuries before Sif pressed down on Ásta’s fingertips with the tip of her boot until she finally let go due to the pain. 

Floating in the galaxy wasn’t as painful as the books she read said they were.

It was pleasant. Quiet, but peaceful. The stars looked even more beautiful in the floating seemingly black abyss she was in.

Ásta had time in those moments to think and try to work out what the hell she was to do to get back to Asgard.

Back to her home and her mother.

Maybe even Loki.

Her thoughts of the prince and her home were cut short when she started feeling gravity pulling her into what looked like a decent sized, vibrant purple wormhole. Ásta tried to move around as if she were swimming to get out of the current of gravity for the wormhole in, but to no avail she had been pulled in.

She blacked out for most of the trip through the wormhole, thank Gods.

Ásta woke up when she felt her body flying through the atmosphere of another planet before her body was slammed into a gigantic pile of trash.

Her eyes didn’t want to open. She could feel her training armor she was wearing digging into her sides and could hear the sounds of things being sifted through along with things slamming into the planet’s soil.

Where the hell was she anyway?

She didn’t want to find out. She would have rathered staring at the inside of her eyelids for the rest of eternity, but of course, nothing ever goes her way.

Ásta squeezed her eyes shut a little tighter as she heard someone grunting to dig around the heap she was in before the hand landed right onto the metal of her armor.

In that instance, she was tugged up by the breast plate and her eyes snapped open to be met with brown eyes surrounded by intricate designs made by white paint.

“Uhm, h-hello?” Ásta said awkwardly, noticing how the straps of her breast plate were ready to brake under the woman’s grip.

Ásta could tell that the woman was checking her out as if she were prey.

As flattered as she felt, she didn’t like the feeling she had creeping up on her.

“Could you uhm, let go?”

_How formal of you, Ásta. Mother would be so proud._

Ásta mentally scolded herself before the woman caught her gaze again, smiling kindly at her.

“Of course.” The woman promptly dropped Ásta onto the trash heap she landed on, a grunt coming out of Ásta’s clenched teeth.

“Thank you. Could you possibly tell me where I’m at?” Ásta questioned, carefully getting up onto her feet, feeling her head start to ache as she took a look around the scrap yard.

The woman just shrugged and went to reply as Ásta sized her up.

The woman had an athletic build and her armor complimented it well. _Extremely_ well. Her hair was in braids just as weirdly intricate as the white lines on her face. It looked to be some kind of language.

Ásta’s eyes trailed to the woman’s arms, catching the top half of the Valkyrie brand on her left arm.

She tried to stay quiet about it. She really did.

Ásta was only successful that she had kept quiet about it because after she was caught staring, something was latched onto the side of her neck before she was convulsing from the electricity that soon knocked her out.

She was exhausted. First, she falls off the Bifrost, then she finds an _attractive_ Valkyrie, who was supposed to be dead along with the rest of the famous Valkyries, on this trash planet and now she’s bolted to a moving chair in the dark.

Why had she been cursed this way.

She didn’t know if she had her eyes open as she heard the conveyor belt moving, small little white dots all around her before a voice spoke up just as the lights came on.

_“Fear not, for you are found. You are home and there is no going back.”_

That’s not so reassuring. Ásta was quick to look around at her surroundings, only seeing what looked like guts of a ship somewhat similar to Asgard.

She tried pulling on her restraints again.

_“No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is..”_

Ásta’s eyes widened as it looked like she was about to start falling into the wormhole that brought her here again, trying even harder to break the metal cuffs on both of her wrists.

_“Sakaar.”_

What kind of name was Sakaar?

 _“Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown._ _It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you.”_

As much as she was loving not falling through the galaxy again and enjoyed the small light show she was getting, Ásta wasn’t liking any of the things that she was being informed of. She had no choice but to just sit and listen as she went through the sequence.

_“But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved.”_

Ásta let out a quiet shout as she passed through a planet, feeling the speed on the conveyor belt put up, her hair and braids starting to fly behind her.

She grimaced at the sudden color change to blue, watching a man’s hologram appear.

_“And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster. He is the original, the first lost and the first found, the creator of Sakaar and the father of the Contest of Champions. Where once, you were nothing. Now, you are something.”_

The seat started to speed up even faster now, the happy music that followed the holograms now cutting to an abrupt end. Ásta tried to tug at her metal cuffs one last time in panic.

_“You are property of the Grandmaster. Congratulations! You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds.”_

Ásta could feel the panic rushing back into her body as she felt the metal budge, hearing a count down over head as the speed kept picking up. Different colored lights were flashing which caused her to close her eyes tightly as she felt one of her cuffs finally come free.

_“You are now meeting the Grandmaster!”_

She did the best she could to curl into the uncomfortable metal seat, holding back her screaming as the speed felt like it was going to its highest setting before it all stopped and the heat of the tunnels she was in was replaced with slightly cooler air.

Ásta didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want to face what was in front of her.

She just wants to find the Grandmaster and beg to go home.

“142, I must admit you bring the best goodies, but I said _contenders_ , not.. not whatever this is.”

Ásta felt a bit offended, slowly opening her eyes to see who just spoke.

She was met with a older man with grey hair and blue makeup, the Valkyrie that brought her to this palace of sorts, and some type of guard.

“Excuse me?” Ásta said suddenly, carefully lifting her unbolted hand.

“I’m well aware of that, your majesty. However I remembered you mentioning something about a shortage of undercover spies in the palace, and you are still in search for one of your many escapees-”

“Ooh,” hummed the man in the golden throne, clapping slightly as he looked over at the Valkyrie, “I like your thinking, 142. Let me get a closer look.”

Ásta jolted back in her seat, trying to press back into it to hide away as the guard pushed the seat the man was in for it to move to the edge of the platform it was on.

She didn’t like the feeling of his eyes trailing up and down her body, even if she was still situated and in her training armor, she felt so exposed.

“She seems a bit thin, but that’s nothing we can’t fix, transfer the units,” the man said sternly, sending a warm smile to the Valkyrie before the guard just sighed aggressively and punched in a few buttons on her arm guard.

“Thank you, your majesty.” The Valkyrie sent him a big smile before carefully walking off of the platform they were on, smirking and sending a little wave to Ásta as she made her way past the chair she was trapped in.

The man then cleared his throat and grabbed a weird metal stick, pressing a button to trap Ásta’s free hand.

“Who are you, my dear?”

Ásta opened her mouth before a loud alarm was going off in the main palace area and everything went back to black.


	2. Easing Into the Day

Ásta woke with a start, her body flying to sit up in her bed as she looked around frantically at her surroundings before her eyes shot to her hands.

The noise that was filling the gaps of the quiet whirring from Sakaarian spaceships being worked on from outside her window was her alarm she salvaged from the marketplace.

She drew in a deep breath, almost as if she was gulping for air and took a moment to glance down to look where her body was.

She wasn’t bound to a metal chair, but thankfully covered with the black duvet in her own flat instead of the Grandmaster’s palace.

She let out a soft sigh of relief, starting to slouch slightly to release the sudden tension in her shoulders before slowly turning to her nightstand to slam a hand down onto the alarm and shut it off for the day, wincing at the sudden pain from her stomach.

Her luck hasn’t been the best for the past month. The Grandmaster had sent her out for some of his bidding on the planet Gangalo, only to end up getting in an unnecessary gun fight and lose the prisoner Grandmaster was hunting for in the process.

She barely left the fight alive, due to some of the poisonous plants that inhabited the planet and a laser wound or two. Thankfully, there was a small village her and her group of fighters she brought with her stumbled upon. They helped heal her just enough to get back to Sakaar and heal herself.

The Grandmaster wasn’t too pleased. Mostly about one of his best scrappers and servants getting injured badly. At that point he really cared less about the prisoner.

Ásta carefully fell back onto the bed, gently picking at one of the bandages on her forearm as she stared at the colorful ceiling of her flat, contemplating on what she should do for her day.

She could easily go out on rounds and find more fallen survivors from the wormholes and get more contestants for Hulk to pummel.

Or just rest and hang around the city and do some housekeeping, maybe even see what Valkyrie was doing later and go out to a Sakarrian bar before seeing another contestant that was brought in lose horrendously at the Grandmaster’s celebratory party she was invited to.

The bars in the city had much more tolerable alcohol and less formal drinks than the Grandmaster’s parties.

Ásta let out a gentle huff as she slowly rose off of her bed and onto the cold hardwood floor of her room, lifting up the hem of her tank top after she tugged her shorts she slept in down slightly to look at the bandage on her stomach to see if it needed changing.

She held back a frustrated sigh as she saw the bandage almost completely red and started to carefully walk to her connecting bathroom.

“I guess running errands and relaxing until tonight it is,” Ásta mumbled aloud to herself, pressing down on one of the corners of her stomach bandage that was rolling up as she slipped past the door and turning her attention to her reflection in the mirror.

Her long hair was most definitely tangled from her night’s sleep and she still has some bruising from her most recent adventures all over her abdomen and arms. She wouldn’t even dare try to look at her backside.

If she didn’t care about not being melted by the melting stick, she would have said no to that mission the Grandmaster sent her on.

Ásta was quick to tug up her tank top more until it rested just under her breasts so she could get a better look at her stomach injury.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she decided the best option would be to just pull off the bandage as quick as possible.

For a moment, she paused, recalling the last time she had done that.

She still finds towels that she has to clean from it.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Ásta started moving around the small bathroom quickly to gather some deep red towels she found before relocating to her flat and placed them on the bathroom counter.

“You can do this, Ást, you got this,” she mumbled to herself as she started to grip the corner of the bandage again, trying to hype herself up for the pain she knew was to come.

“You just have to rip the bandage off and replace it, that’s all there is to it.”

She could do this.

Ásta mentally counted from three, quickly inhaling a deep breath before pulling the bandage off completely and throwing it down onto one of the red towels and grabbing another to press it into the still bleeding wound.

The stinging from the bandage adhesive definitely stung, but not as bad as applying pressure to try and stop her cut from bleeding. Ásta let out the breath she was holding and leaned back against the wall to steady herself slightly and ignore the pain.

“Gods, I wish I were my mother..”

She kept lifting up the edge of the towel, peeking to see if the bleeding had slowed every few minutes before she just busied herself grabbing the extra bandages that she had in her medicine cabinet, along with some sort of healing gel Valkyrie swore by.

Ásta switched hands as she placed them on the bathroom counter, biting back a hiss when she shoved her opposite hand into the towel too hard.

Finally, her wound stopped bleeding and she was quick to apply the gel and get a new bandage on it before it started to possibly bleed anymore.

The newly bloodied towel was tossed into a small basket with other things that needed to be cleaned before throwing away her old bandage and placing the clean towels back where she found them.

Ásta tugged her top back down over her stomach to walk back into her bedroom, looking at the arm that had the same looking bandage on it, deeming it acceptable to keep on for the time being.

She sat on the edge of her bed and carefully turned to glance at the clock to only see it’s been around an hour since she woke up, the holographic numbers of 12:30 PM staring in her face.

She could have _sworn_ it was earlier than eleven when she had woken up.

Ásta gently rubbed her face with her hands before getting back up onto her feet and moving over to her closet.

She pushed around some of her extra shirts she had collected over the years before grabbing her pair of leggings she regularly wears when she goes out to look for contenders along with her fading leather cuirass she arrived in many years ago and tossing them to her bed.

Moving over to the open window in her bedroom, she moved around quickly to the edge of where the curtains resided and pulled them shut, now being faced with the room in almost complete darkness.

Ásta then carefully climbed over her bed instead of going around it before flipping the switch near her bedroom door to turn the lights on.

The room was once again illuminated by light as she walked back to stand at the edge of her bed, staring at her cuirass with what felt like annoyance.

“Maybe we’ll just stick with a shirt?” Ásta questioned aloud to herself, grabbing the empty arms of the leather cuirass before moving to place it back in her closet, looking through her small collection of shirts before finally deciding on a bronze colored shirt she had thrifted.

“That’s much better,” she mumbled before laying out on her bed once more before giving the articles of clothing another once over before nodding to herself and pulling the shirt on over the tank top just in case the bandage may bleed through during her errands out in the city.

After adjusting the shirt slightly, Ásta moved to kick off her sleep shorts then quickly tugging on her leggings before patting around on the small pockets to feel for any obedience disks.

She felt two of the small disks before moving her hand to feel the slightly bigger pocket that held the universal remote.

“Guess I’ll get more of those later tomorrow then.” Ásta let out a small huff and didn’t bother to untuck her shirt from the hem of her leggings as she moved to where her boots laid near the dresser, pulling the top drawer to pull out two random socks before plopping down onto the edge of her bed to pull both the socks and boots on.

Eventually she was all dressed and ready to suffer out in the city of Sakaar. She busied herself tugging on her gauntlets as she exited her flat after doing a quick sweep of her small kitchenette to see if she would be needing to get food.

Ásta could already hear the voices and shouts from the small marketplace as she made her way down the white and green halls of the building, still tugging at her left gauntlet. She tapped at the small screen until it displayed the welcome display, smiling widely to herself.

She was ready to go.

Ásta was quick to slip past a few locals that were making their way in back to their rooms as she exited, slightly grimacing at the volume change before smiling painfully as she waved back to a few of the Sakarrian people that were waving at her.

After that, Ásta was making quick work of her mental list she had.

She’d gotten some produce, some extra scrap metal for some of the things she was working on back in the comfort of her flat, more medical supplies and even obedience disks in exchange for a bit of her scrap metal.

It had all in all been a decent outing.

Ásta was finishing a conversation with another Sakaarian marketplace worker when she heard chanting coming from a back alleyway near the small shop she was standing at.

She had no desire to go and check it out, fights happened all the time in this section of the marketplace due to all the alleyways and all the extra security the Grandmaster had placed to keep it somewhat peaceful for the locals.

And yet, her feet still carried her in that direction.

The chanting became louder before she saw another acquaintance of hers, Scrapper 231, standing over a man with his modified gun in the man’s face as the man was speaking quickly to try and convince 231 not to pull the trigger.

“Hey!” Ásta shouted as she finally worked her way into the small circle of the crowd, everyone immediately quieting down.

Ásta shoved past a few more people before pushing up against Scrapper 231’s arm aggressively, only to look down at the man he had pinned down who was still speaking.

“I assure you, I mean no harm, I’m just trying to find the Grandmaster-”

“Shut up, _weasel,_ ” 231 hissed out, shoving the barrel farther into the man’s face.

Ásta had to do a double take and take a moment to connect the dots of who she was seeing on the dirt of a back alley in Sakaar.

The man was wearing what looked like a leather tunic that had sections with different shades of green and gold accents matched with a pair of old Asgardian boots.

Her eyes worked their way up to the man’s face, and everything finally clicked when she inspected his facial structure.

 _Loki_.

“I can handle him,” she said quickly, her voice hard with authority as she made eye contact with him. 231 turned to look at Ásta with slight disappointment, his gun slowly starting to move away from Loki’s face.

“B-But, 414-”

Ásta was quick to roughly shove her elbow into the scrapper’s side that wasn’t protected by any armor, watching him hiss and double over slightly in pain before finally letting his gun fall to his side with defeat.

“Fine, but the next time this happens, 414,” 231 started, turning to glare right into Ásta’s eyes as she looked dangerously calm back at him, “I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.”

Ásta just rolled her eyes and turned to face Loki now who was sitting up and seemingly sizing her up just like she did to him.

Her face was still showing little emotion from the threat she just received as 231 just started to walk between the sea of people.

Ásta’s hand went right to her small pocket that held her obedience disks and pulled out the first one she touched.

A fake smile was sent Loki’s way before aiming her hand and flicking her wrist to get the obedience disk on his neck.

“Ást-”

He cut himself off to let out a loud gasp of pain and moved a hand to his neck to try and tug the disk off, only to feel the pain intensify.

Ásta was careful of her bag on her shoulder that held everything she’d gotten during her errands while she tugged Loki up, the Sakaarian’s finally starting to turn and walk out of the circle they were in to partake in the events continuing in the marketplace.

“If you try to pull anything you’re going to get shocked, Odinson,” Ásta said firmly once they were the only ones in the alleyway and Loki was finally up on his feet, wiping himself down to get rid of the dirt.

“I doubt that you’d want to do that to me, Ásta.”

Ásta rolled her eyes at his tone before moving her hand to grip his front collar, starting to tug him forwards and walk out of the alleyway and become a part of the travelers in the marketplace.


End file.
